Various lamps that are formed according to corresponding ignition protection types are known for explosion-proof areas. For light-emitting diodes (LED), for example, it is known to operate them with ignition protection type Ex-i. This means that the LED is supplied via an intrinsic safety barrier which limits current/voltage to the point that neither the ignition power nor ignition temperature is reached for an explosive mixture. As a rule, the maximum surface temperature of the corresponding component is also limited.
Furthermore, LEDs are known that are executed according to ignition protection type Ex-m “encapsulation”. This means that at least parts of the LED that could be ignition sources for a corresponding explosive mixture are embedded in a casting compound. As a result, a corresponding electric arc cannot penetrate through to the explosive mixture outside the encapsulation.